The Truest Saint
by DmCrebel25
Summary: Grayson is the boss of the 3rd Street Saints, but he isn't the same lovable sociopath from the games He's a young guy with the mind of a vigilante. But will he be able to stop the other gangs he's been pitted against?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"**Prison Break"**

Grayson could finally see light as the bandages on his face were removed by the nurse. The florescent lights blinded him as he saw them and he flinched away.

"You got anything you want to say to the judge you better start thinking of it now." The black cop said pointing at him. 'Well, looks like I'm in prison' Grayson thought to himself, 'I guess it was too much to hope I'd wake up in a hospital…' He looked down at himself 'well looks like I lost a few pounds. And got a few shades lighter' He thought looking at his diminished muscle granted he only lost 2 or 3 pounds of muscle but the rest was weak and his already white skin now looked like he was a vampire at least what he could see through the tattoos.

"Hey, is it really you?" A voice with a Hispanic accent said pulling the curtain aside to reveal a guy who was probably eighteen.

"Depends on who you want to talk to…" Grayson said looking up at the ceiling.

"You're the leader of the Saints right?" He asked.

"For the whole twenty fucking minutes that lasted, yeah." Grayson said bitterly.

"Look we've got to get you outta here." He asked.

"Well I'm sure if we ask the guards nicely they'll let us out." Gray said sarcastically.

"I have an escape plan." He said.

"Then why the hell are you still here?" Gray asked.

"I heard you were in here and I wanted to bust you out." He said. Gray shook his head dismissively.

"Breaking out of here is a two man job and nobody else will give it a shot." He said

"You really expect me to trust some guy I don't even know?" Gray asked sitting up to look at the guy on the other hospital bed.

"Come on! I just got myself shanqued just to get a chance to talk to you! Doesn't that prove I'm loyal?" He asked.

"It proves that your dumb enough to let yourself get stabbed." Gray said as he laid back down/

"You need me." He said pointing at Grayson.

"I'm sure the other Saints are gonna get me out of here." Gray said looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, sure they are…" He said chuckling to himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gray said sitting up.

"How long do you think you've been out?" He asked.

"I don't know a few months maybe…" Gray suggested.

"Try five years." He said.

"The fuck you say…?" Gray said his jaw dropping.

"Look do you even know where you're at? Without me you'd be wandering around the prison for hours. And even if you manage to hide from the guards that long and even if you manage to make it outside these walls. You're just gonna find out you're on a goddamn island. And I'm pretty sure you can't out swim the Coast Guard." He said.

"What's your name?" Gray asked.

"Carlos" He said.

"Alright Carlos let's get outta here." He said getting up from the bed. After he knocked out the doctor he had the horror of seeing himself in a mirror. His usually longer black hair was now long enough to be mistaken for a girl's. The big scraggly beard made him look twenty years older than he was which was 21 if Carlos was right on how long he'd been out. Carlos tried to hide the smile he had at seeing Grayson's horrified expression.

"Tell no one what you've seen." Gray said in a threatening tone.

"My lips are sealed." Carlos said chuckling. After that they headed out a door to escape through the ventilation.

* * *

><p>"You man the gun and keep those other boats and the helicopters off us." Carlos called out from the driver's seat of their stolen police boat. Grayson grabbed the SAW and opened fire on the police boats and choppers. He normally didn't go picking a fight with the police he didn't like killing them despite his hatred for authority. But, he still would prefer shooting them than going to jail. He fired every round out of three full box magazines till they finally broke off their pursuit. After a little further Carlos came out of the cockpit.<p>

"That's the row?" Gray said looking at the giant sky scraper in the center.

"It is now." Carlos responded

"Jesus, when did this happen?" Gray asked

"When Ultor got involved." Carlos answered

"The clothing company?" Gray said

"After Hughes was killed in that bombing of yours, Ultor picked up the pieces. Now they're everywhere... on TV, on billboards, in stores... hell, if you ever forget who Ultor is, just look towards Saint's Row and you'll see that fuckin' eye sore." Carlos explained as the boat pulled into the dock

"Here we are." Carlos said jumping off the boat.

"Where can I find the other Saints?" Gray asked.

"What other Saints?" Carlos asked bitterly

"What the hell does that mean?" Gray asked

"Without anyone to lead 'em, the Saints fell apart. Once The Brotherhood, Ronin, and Samedi showed up, the few that were left dropped their flags before they got killed." Carlos explained stopping halfway up the stairs

"Well that's fuckin' great..." Gray said making his way up them.

"Look, I know you didn't ask for it, but my advice is to just keep your head down... the cops are looking for you and a lot's changed. I say ya just go buy a beer and soak up as much information as you can." Carlos said facing Gray at the top of the stairs

"Thanks Carlos." Gray said

"Anytime..." Carlos said as he walked off.

"Well, better go get some new clothes and a shower…" Grayson said to himself. He started off by heading to one of the nicer parts of Stilwater and lifting a rich guy's wallet. He got $1200, and better, two credit cards. He went to the mall after. He had cut off the upper part of his prison jumpsuit to hide the fact that he just broke out of prison. Once at the mall he bought a new leather jacket, a few black tank tops, a couple black henley's, some black skinny jeans, A pair of black leather gloves, A black rivet belt, some pant chains, a black bandana with white designs on it, a black pair of mid-calf high combat boots and a pair of fashion boots that resembled a cowboy boot with the pointed toe and same sole, but they were only ankle high and lacked the same stich work in the black leather of the front. After he bought the clothes he jumped in the car he stole from a parking lot. It was nothing fancy but it wasn't complete shit either. He drove off to the Red Light district and used the $1200 to buy an apartment nothing fancy at all, but it had running water and a shower. Once he was out of the shower and dry it was around noon. He went to get a haircut. He decided after the beard was gone he would change up his look he had the sides of his head shaved, but his bangs were cut so that they lay in his right eye and reached the corner of his mouth. The back he had brought up to his shoulders. After his hair cut he felt much better and looked much better in his new clothes. He went to the phone store and picked up the best one he could. He figured he'd better get some use out of the credit cards before they got canceled. Finally he stopped at the tattoo parlor to get his piercings redone, a ring in the bottom right corner of his lip, and two more rings that hugged his left ear lobe. The rest of the day he spent getting his other basic things, a razor, a weight set to get himself back in shape, and some food among other things. Once back home he did the trimming that the girl who did his hair couldn't do and got started on his work outs. He decided to lay low for a while before making any moves. And he did for two weeks after that time he had built himself back up and decided he'd follow Carlos' advice and get a beer and soak up some info. Gabbing his coat Gray headed out of his newly renovated apartment, it's amazing what Mexicans would do for two hundred bucks, and jumped in his new Bootlegger muscle car. He had gotten the bodywork done and the paint redone in a classic black as well as all the chrome redone. The car still needed a lot of work, the interior, the engine and other parts as well as getting a new stereo system, Gray would have done it original but the car was missing most of its original bits and so he figured he'd redo everything on it, bigger engine better exhaust, power steering, disc brakes, and air-conditioning. He pulled into Tee'N'Ay. "Time to get started…" Grayson said to himself before entering…

**Author Notes: Well new story, I just keep having ideas… I can't stop! Anyway if you're curious why this guy looks like my other character, that's just kinda my thing to have my characters look similar, I like the look, I guess it's almost like a signature… Till next time…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Let's Get This Shit Started"

"It's said by some to be the trial of the century. A notorious member of a gang once known as the 3rd Street Saints, Johnny Gat, was arrested last year in an assassination attempt against then-decorated police officer, Troy Bradshaw. In the resulting trial, Gat was convicted of one count of attempted murder, and a staggering three hundred eighty seven counts of 1st-degree murder, promptly sending him to death row. Over the past year, Gat's legal team has filed appeal after appeal-"

"Hey, Barry, turn this shit off!" a dunk guy with a weird haircut tattoos and a torn up red t-shirt said. The Bartender or Barry, then turned the TV off.

"I was watching that." Gray said in an annoyed tone

"I guess you're not anymore, are ya, bitch?" he said his breath stank and it wasn't just beer. Gray then lowered his head in acceptance, but then grabbed the dunk's beer bottle and smashed him across the face with it.

"Can you turn the TV back on?" Gray asked politely tossing the broken bottle to the ground behind him.

"In a few short moments, we'll be allowed back into the courtroom, and we'll find out once and for all if Mr. Gat will go home a happy man, or a dead one. Back to you, Jack." The TV chimed.

"Oh shit..." Gray said getting up and just as he walked past another guy dressed similarly to the first came running to his friend and helped him up.

"Ur fuckin' dead!" The one with a busted nose yelled.

"Bring it you dumb drunk bastard." Gray said egging him on. 'Time to put the time in the gym to use…' he thought to himself.

The first one charged at him and swung clumsily, Gray figured he wouldn't have done much better were he sober. He easily dodged the punch and kneed him hard in the gut as he stumbled past. The guy went down and was probably done so Gray turned his attention to his friend who was sober. He swung a good right hook; Gray ducked under the punch and hit him in the gut as hard as he could with a right jab. He followed up by coming up spinning around and kicking him with the heel of his boot. The guy went straight to the ground, out cold. After this he walked out and got in his car. He then began driving to the courthouse.

* * *

><p><strong>In the court room<strong>

"Mr. Gat, you've been convicted of over three hundred murders, do you really expect this appeal to work?" The judge said to Gat.

"I figure with the statute of limitations, it really should be closer to two-fifty." Gat said messing with his hair.

"There's no statute of limitations for murder!" the Judge said pounding her gavel.

"Why the fuck not?" Get said leaning over the table

"Watch yourself, Mr. Gat." She said pointing at him

"Or what, you'll hold me in contempt of court? You're already planning on giving me the chair, you think I give a shit about you not liking me? Fuck off..." Gat said with a flourish of his hand

"I'm curious if you can keep your cavalier attitude when 2000 volts are running through your body." The judge said hitting her gavel again

"Oh yeah? And I'm curious if you can keep acting like a douche bag when I shove that gavel up your ass." Johnny said with a smile.

"My client would like that stricken from the record..." Legal Lee butted in. Just then there was a series of gunshots.

"What's that?" the judge said nervously.

One of the guards drew his Vice 9 and moved to check out the disturbance, but suddenly is knocked over by the door getting kicked down on top of him. The other guard moved to check on him, but out of the clear blue sky Grayson appeared with the guards Vice 9 in hand.

"Drop it." He ordered. The guard did so. His gun went off upon hitting the ground, making everyone except Gat panic and hide. Legal Lee then poked his head back out for a moment:

"Uh, anyone hit and need a lawyer?"

Grayson grabbed the keys to Gat's handcuffs off the first guard's belt and tosses them to Gat.

"Shit, 'bout time your burnt ass woke up." Johnny said amazed to see him.

"You okay, Johnny?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, aside from almost getting sent to the chair, I'm fuckin' great. Hey, you look different, you do somethin' with your hair?" Gat said noticing that he looked close to the same except his hair, same makeup, same tattoos poking out, same piercings. The only new thing were the clothes and his height. He had only been sixteen when he joined the Saints, but even then he had been the same height as Johnny who was 6'2", now Gray was probably 6'4" and his clothes had to be changed seeing as most of his clothes were gone not that they would have fit him anymore. He had on a leather jacket with the collar popped up, a black tank top, leather gloves, his usual skin tight black jeans with pant chains and a bandana hanging off his belt, and finally mid-calf high combat boots. 'Something's never change' Gat thought at seeing the kid's style hadn't.

"You ready to get outta here?" Grayson chuckled before asking, handing Gat the guards Vice 9 and drawing one from his coat.

"I've got a surprise for you when we get outta here." Gat said smiling when he noticed Gray's gun. At that they began fighting their way out of the courthouse the guards seemed pretty intent on keeping Johnny in custody. When the Judge came out wielding a shotgun Gray seemed to back down probably leaving her for Gat. Gat didn't hesitate and put a nice hole in her head. They eventually found themselves climbing into a SWAT van and driving off. Gray drove like a maniac dodging police cars by driving down alleys and eventually losing them long enough to make a car switch and pull off and Grayson's driving had gone back to normal. They watched as cop cars buzzed around them.

"Thanks for bustin' me out, Eesh woulda killed me if I got executed." Gat joked

"You're still with Aisha?" Gray asked

"Yeah. I mean, it got a little tricky what with me on death row and her being on the DL after faking her own death but, ya know, we found a way to make it work." Gat siad

"How long were you in jail anyway?" Gray asked

"Two years and 31 days." Gat said with practiced precision

"Not like you were counting..." Gray joked.

"Yeah, right? Ya know, it's weird... people inside were betting how long I'd last... when I was first busted, guards were always tryin' to put me in the ground. After Troy became Chief of Police, it all stopped. Troy must be more forgiving than I am." Gat said looking down

"Troy's the Chief of Police?" Gray asked surprised

"You better start getting with the times. Julius is missing, Ben King wrote an autobiography, Dex is a... don't even get me started with Dex... but the real kicker is Troy. In a couple months he went from undercover cop to Chief of Police, and word is he's obsessed with finding out what happened on your little boat trip with the Alderman." Gat explained

"If I get some free time I might swing by the station and say hello..." Gray said sarcastically.

The rest of the car ride was uneventful until Grayson dropped Gat off. Gat told Gray to wait in the car for a minute. He came jogging back out with a present he'd held onto for five years.

"I managed to get this off you before the cops got their hands on you." Gat said holding out the custom .45.

"What!? I thought I'd have to get a new one! Thanks Johnny!" Gray said taking the intricately engraved barrel and checking it out with robotic precision that came from years of practice. Johnny now planned to buy himself a gun like that one. Gray put the gun in his coat and then turned to Gat he held out his hand and clasped hands and came in for a hug.

"It's good to have you back Grayson." Gat said.

"It's great to be back. I'll swing over tomorrow and we'll get to planning." Gray said. He got back in the car and drove over to another parking lot and switched cars.

* * *

><p>When he was finally back at his little apartment Gray walked in and threw off his coat and plopped down in his chair. He had to sit in his house because he had taken his car over to the shop for the mechanic to finish the work on it he had estimated about two more weeks, because he remembered Grayson and how he would no doubt bring more cars in giving him more business even if he's the only customer. Gray had decided to leave the car there because he didn't need the cops damaging it when he broke Johnny out. He eventually went to bed after watching TV between working-out. The next morning he got a call from Johnny.<p>

"Sup, it's Gat. Meet me at Aisha's place, we gotta figure out our next move."

"Yeah I know let me get a shower and I'll be right over." Gray said before hanging up. He grabbed a pair of boxers and socks and threw them on the floor by the shower. After he got out he did his other bathroom routine and then he threw on his pants with everything else and then a henley. Lastly he put on his gloves and his coat. He stole a pretty decent car and drove over to Aisha's house. Once there he knocked on the door. After thirty seconds Johnny opened up he had on something more like him instead of the suit he had been wearing.

"Well, come on in..." Gat said holding the door open. Gray walked in.

"You wanna beer?" Johnny said heading to the kitchen.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Gray answered

"Johnny, who's that?" called out a familiar voice.

"Come to the living room and find out!" Gat yelled. Gat then slammed his hand on the lid as the bottle rested on the table, opening it as Aisha came down.

"Johnny, I don't care if you just broke out of jail, you do not go messing up my furni- Oh my God, it's you!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Surprised, Aisha?" Gray said one of the only times he'd talked to Aisha.

"What, that you're here, or that you're talking?" She asked.

"Pick one." Gray said shrugging.

"We all thought you were dead..." Aisha trailed off

"I almost was." Gray said looking down.

"Well, for someone who was blown to hell, you look great... did you do something with your hair?" Aisha asked.

"I've been getting that a lot..." Gray said smoothing the back of his hair.

"Can we get back to business?" Gat asked impatiently

"What's the rush?" Aisha asked.

"I've been cooped up on death row and that bitch's been laid out in a coma..." Gat said pointing at Gray with the same hand he held his beer in.

"We definitely need to remind the people who we are." Gray said.

"And that can't wait until after dinner?" Aisha asked.

"No." Gat and Gray said in unison.

"You two haven't changed at all." Aisha chuckled.

"Well, you know, there's a saying about dogs and blowing shit up, haha, so what's the plan?" Gat asked.

"We get our crew together. After that we can work on taking out the other gangs that have made the mistake of fucking with us."

"Sounds good." Gat said.

"And where were you planning on having this little meeting?" Aisha asked with a flourish of her hand. Gray and Gat looked at Aisha, then at each other, and then around the house.

"No." Aisha said instantly.

"Well, this place is pretty spacious." Gat commented nonchalantly.

"No." Aisha repeated

"The color's very soothing..." Gray said looking around.

"No." Aisha said her tone rising

"Come on, Eesh..." Gat complained.

"This ain't no fuckin' gang clubhouse..." Aisha said with another flourish

"Change of plans." Gat said turning back to Gray.

"We gotta find a new place?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. You got it." Gat said looking at Aisha and then back to Gray. At this Gat and Gray left getting in Gray's stolen car. They pulled out of the driveway and out of the neighborhood.

"Head over to the old mission house, we should be able to set up shop there..." Gat said.

"Why don't we just set up shop at the church?" Gray asked

"Ultor's renovated it and turned it into a tourist trap." Gat said.

"You're kidding me?" Gray said looking over at him.

"Wish I was, we gotta find a new place, and the mission house'll be perfect." Gat said.

"Enh, religious buildings are kinda "been there, done that"..." Gray commented.

"We're not staying in the mission. Now check it out. Years ago, an earthquake dropped part of the city below sea level, and rather than clearing out the rubble, the city built over it. There's an abandoned hotel below the mission that'll work for us." Gat explained.

"Alright, what's the catch?" Gray asked.

"We gotta evict the current tenants..." Gat said plainly

"Charming." Gray said rolling his eyes. After a few minutes of driving they pulled up in front of the old mission, not far from Gray's apartment. After heading inside and further down they finally came to their final destination. There were homeless people everywhere. Gray drew his handgun and fired into the ceiling twice. Everyone looked up to him as a piece of the ceiling fell down nearly on top of him if he hadn't jumped to the side. Gat laughed.

"Alright everyone, pack up your shit, your now trespassing." Gray called out.

"Says who?" one called out.

"The 3rd Street Saints!" Gray called out. To which everyone laughed.

"The Saints are dead, there's none left." One of the bums said the same that had asked who. To this Gray picked up a chunk of cement from the fallen ceiling. He tossed it once to test its weight and then hurled it as hard as he could at the bum, whose nose broke as it knocked him out cold.

"We aren't anymore. Now ALL of you. GET OUT!" Gray shouted. They looked nervous, but didn't budge.

"Fuck this shit man." Gat said pulling out an SMG and firing into the crowd killing a huge portion of them.

"Johnny! I asked you not to kill them!" Gray shouted.

"Well your morality is all noble and that, but right now it's not helping." Gat said.

"Fuck man! How is shooting them helping?" Gray asked.

"You tried talking but they wouldn't listen. These people need to remember who the fuck we are." Gat said.

"Well sure but…" Gray trailed off.

"Look man just destroy their little shanties and I'll watch your back so they don't get any ideas. Sound like a plan?" Gat asked raising an eyebrow. Gray reluctantly nodded. They spent the next hour and a half clearing the place out. Gray didn't like it but he followed the plan and destroyed the shanties while Gat shot anyone who thought they were a tough guy. Gat pushed one of the dead bums off the wrecked couch and took a seat putting his feet up on the dead bum like a foot rest. Gray was looking around at their new place.

"So... whatcha think?" Gat asked.

"It's kind of a shit hole." Gray said honestly.

"True dat... but it's a shit hole with potential." Gat said nodding

"I dunno man..." Gray said skeptically as he joined Gat on the couch.

"Oh, come on, a stripper pole, some flat screens... maybe some nicer furniture..." Gat scoffed

"You gonna be the one dancing on that pole?" Gray asked.

"Fuckin' A. I just need a G-string and some body oil." Gat joked. After that they sat for a little before they started cleaning up the place.

"Ya know, this ain't exactly what I had in mind for my day..." Gat complained dragging a body.

"Well, we gotta clean this place out." Gray said as he also dragged a body.

"Yo, I'm not a fuckin' janitor..." Gat continued

"No shit, you're a goddamn diva." Gray said looking at him.

"Come on, this is the kind of shit people who just got canonized should have to do." Gat said motioning to the dead bodies.

"Good idea, we'll just ask some of the crew for help." Gray pushed around one of the bodies heads, "Hey buddy, wanna help? No?" Gray turned back to Gat, "Looks like we're doing this ourselves. After all you're the one who decided to shoot them."

"That's my point. We can't really run a gang if we don't have, ya know, A FUCKING GANG." Gat said ignoring Gray's jab.

"You said it yourself, most of the old crew are either dead or busted by Troy... we're gonna have to start fresh." Gray said moving another body.

"Yeah, well let's get on that, 'cause I'm done moppin' up blood." Gat said throwing down the legs of a dead bum.

"This kid named Carlos helped me bust out, he seems alright, but we're gonna need more... what are you thinking?" Gray asked.

"Yo, I met some people in jail who might work, lemme make some calls. Once I find out where these bitches are you're gonna have to show them you're the real deal though... they won't just follow anybody." Gat said thoughtfully.

"It won't be a problem." Gray said as he headed up the stairs.

"Hey, before you go, what sort of crew are you lookin' for?" Gat asked stopping Gray in his track.

"One that'll listen and can get shit done. With the least amount of psycho you can find." Gray responded heading out. He jumped in a new car and drove off to where he remembered Carlos saying he usually hung out. He pulled into the parking lot and jumped out to approach Carlos.

"Hey Carlos, how do you feel about joining the Saints?" Gray asked as he approached. He seemed surprised at first to see him but quickly recovered.

"I'd love to help the Saints but first I need you to do me a favor... a deadbeat friend of mine owes me money. Can you help me repossess his car?" Carlos asked.

"Sure, let's go." Gray said jumping in the tow truck.

"How ya been?" Carlos asked

"Busy." Gray said plainly.

"Yeah, I heard what you did at Johnny's trial..." Carlos trailed off.

"Gat's my only friend, besides, he wouldn't be very good fried, maybe sautéed." Gray joked, "You know Gat from jail?"

"Ya know, I saw Johnny in prison once... he didn't look like a really happy guy..." Carlos said awkwardly.

"He's happy enough when he's killing somebody. Seriously though, he's a good guy, just don't piss him off." Gray said honestly.

"So, I'm picking up that hearse?" Gray asked.

"Yup." Carlos said

"Okay, good thing the funeral is over. Now they won't need it anymore." Gray said as he backed the tow truck up to the front of the hearse. He got it all hooked up and pulled off with it. Carlos pulled out his phone and put in a number.

"Hey Ramon, what's up?" Carlos said as his call was picked up.

"Listen, I don't got a lot of time. I was just calling to let you know that I stole your car." Carlos said laughing a little they were now climbing out of the tow truck.

"Are you there? Great. Here's the deal, if you don't want your car cubed, I really suggest you pay me what you owe me. Talk to ya later, Ramon." Carlosa hung up and looked at Gray.

"So, am I in the Saints?" He asked

"Yeah, you're in, Carlos. I'll meet you at the old mission." Gray told him

"See ya then." Carlos smiled then walked off. Next some guy named Pierce. He was in the Ronin's territory. He was wearing a baseball cap with a dew rag underneath. He also had a big stylized platinum P on a platinum chain.

"Sup, I'm Pierce. If I'm gonna run with you, I wanna see you fuck some Ronin up." He said pointing to a group of the yellow clad gang members around a motorcycle.

"Okay." Grayson approached the group. They all jumped around and the one in the center pulled a Vice 9. Gray punched him in the throat and then grabbed his wrist and bent it to face the other members he then pulled the trigger on them all shooting one in the stomach before bending the one who was choking to death from his collapsed windpipe's wrist so the gun was pointed at him before he pulled the trigger again. After that he dragged the one he shot in the gut over to the motorcycle on its kickstand. He lifted the rear wheel so it rested on the guy's face. He turned on the bike and revved it up as the guy under the wheel screamed and begged for his life. Gray shifted the bike into first held the front brake and hit the throttle. The screams were some of the most chilling he'd heard as the guys face was torn from his head.

"There you go." Gray said approaching and brushing his hands off.

"I'm definitely down for bein' with your crew." Pierce said with a smile.

"Good, meet me at the abandoned mission house." Gray said

"I'll be there." Pierce responded before running off.

"Two down one to go." Gray said hopping back in his car. Next was a girl named Shaundi. He wasn't sure who this girl was as he approached a suburban house. Though the Hammerhead muscle car outside gave him hope. He got out and found her sitting on the stair case smoking a blunt. Her appearance definitely supported his idea of her being a stoner. She had dreadlocks and a pair of bellbottoms with converses.

"Hey, I'm Shaundi, whaddya say you show me what you can do in that thing?" She said pointing to the Hammerhead.

"Hell yeah." Gray said jumping in through the open window. She did the same only she more climbed in than jumped in. Gray shifted it into first and slammed the gas letting the tires peel out. He pushed the car as fast as he could narrowly avoiding other cars. That's when he saw a giant pile of dirt that sat next to the freeway and that's when he slammed on the gas and let the car go as fast as it wanted. They launched of the jump and slammed down on the freeway and Gray began heading for the mission.

"What do you say we go and meet the rest of the boys, Shaundi?" Gray asked.

"Good times, let's go." She said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the mission<strong>

Gray walked in to find Gat beating the shit out of some poor bastard,

"What the hell is going on?" Gray asked from the stairs.

"I had to do some canonizing. Hold up..." Gat said stopping and circling his finger as if he was trying to decide on something.

"You," Gat pointed at one of the other guys, "you're next." He said as he walked over to Gray.

"Sorry 'bout that." Gat apologized

"Where'd you find these guys?" Gray asked

"Like I said, I made some calls..." Gat said with a small smile.

"You guys actually hang out down here?" Carlos said with a surprised look.

"I dunno... add a flat screen, some throw pillows, and a hookah and this place would be alright." Shaundi said

"You definitely need a stripper pole in this bitch." Pierce said pointing to the center of the room.

"Definitely." Gat and Carlos said in unison.

"What do we do now?" Shaundi asked Gat.

"We listen." Gat said turning to Gray who was now at the top of the stair case.

"Alright, everybody listen up, we got some serious things to discuss. The Saints used to own Stilwater and it seems like the only people that remember that is me and Gat. I think it's time we gave those other crews a wakeup call." Gray began which elicited a cheer.

"Now I'm not gonna lie, a lotta shits changed since I've been outta the game, so I'm gonna need some help. Pierce, you're on the Ronin. I wanna know who's calling the shots and what businesses they're running." Gray ordered

"Done." Pierce said plainly.

"Shaundi, you got the Sons of Samedi." Gray said pointing with his chin.

"It's gotta be them?" Shaundi complains.

"Are you questioning me?" Gray said in a deadly tone

"It's cool... I... I got this." Shaundi said stuttering.

"Carlos..." Gray started.

"The Brotherhood, I'm on it." Carlos finished

"'Alright. Once we're done here, talk to one of these guys. They'll have something for you to do. But, I want to make one thing perfectly clear. We're called the Saints for a reason. We don't just kill anyone who strikes are fancy and we're not domestic terrorists. We're taking the other gangs down to help people. Any of you fuckers don't like it then get the fuck out of here." Nobody moved. 'Gat must have found the right people' Gray thought.

"Good, It's our time now. Let's get this shit started!" Gray yelled with a fist up everyone went nuts.

**Author Notes: That's right the boss isn't just a killer in this one he actually has a heart. Well, till next time…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**Back in Business"**

Gray walked into a small room in the HQ, he found Pierce sitting in front of some building set up it had probably originally been a planning for construction. It had been a little under a week and he had been doing very little productive he bought some more clothes and worked out, waiting for his lieutenants to gather anything on the other gangs. Thankfully his car was doing better than expected and would be done in a few days. But now he just hoped Pierce had something.

"What's up with the doll house?" Gray joked.

""Doll house", my ass. This is how we gonna fuck up The Ronin." Pierce said pointing at it.

"This'll be good..." Gray said skeptically as Johnny walked in.

"Trust me, it is." Pierce said looking down at his masterpiece.

"The Ronin have a stake in Poseidon's Palace, so I figure hitting their biggest money maker is a good way to show 'em we not fuckin' around." Pierce began.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Gray said leaning in.

"You and I enter the casino here. Once inside, we need to distract this security guard - I was thinking you could catch me cheating, or some shit like that. Anyway, while the guard's concerned with throwing me out, Gat'll sneak in through this security door. Don't worry, I already got today's passcode from the blackjack dealer Shaundi's fucking. Now, once inside, Gat'll have to sneak past the guards to cut the power... when that happens, we only have about 45 seconds before the backup generator turns on. During the blackout, though-"

"Hold up, man... I mean, I love the dream house you built here and everything, but what if we just start here, walk into the casino, and just shoot all the motherfuckers that are between us and the money?" Johnny interrupted.

"Well, ya know-" Pierce tried before Gray interrupted.

"It would be a lot faster." Gray agreed.

"And a lot more fun." Gat said throwing down one of the "dolls".

"Yeah, but-" Pierce began again.

"Fuck it, let's go. Good call, Johnny." Gray said consenting to Johnny's plan.

* * *

><p>Grayson and Johnny got into a car and began heading for the casino.<p>

"You're gonna love what I got planned for The Ronin." Johnny said smiling.

"Who's in charge of The Ronin anyway?" Gray asked.

"A kid named Shogo Akuji. Now, he probably spends more time on his hair than he does on his bike, but it doesn't change the fact that he's totally ruthless." Gat said

"Well, he should be fun to beat on. Hey, where's Pierce?" Gray asked.

"Pierce is picking up some of the other Saints and meeting us there. I figure we can get the party started without 'em." Gat said. The rest of the drive was uneventful till Johnny said he had something to show Gray.

"What is it?" Gray asked.

"Well, I really liked that gun of yours and thought I'd get myself one like it." Johnny said as he reached around behind him.

"Right on let's see it." Gray said. Gat then pulled out a GDHC .50. It was gold and covered in intricate engravings as well as the same upgraded parts like Gray's.

"Fuck yeah man." Gray said giving Gat a smile.

"It's gives one hell of a workout but it's a fuckin' beast." Gat said smirking. That's when they pulled into the casino parking lot.

"Well I'll see in a minute." Gray said climbing out of the car. From there they walked in and Gat shot the first Ronin he saw. After that there was a huge gun fight with Gray having to protect Gat as he planted a bomb at the vault. When the bomb went off Pierce arrived with a truck to move the money and a group of saints to get the money in the truck and help clear out the Ronin. Johnny and Gray eventually pulled out in the truck.

"Well, they called the cops... big surprise there..." Gat said looking back as the Saints distracted the cops and stopped them from going after the truck.

"Well, that went pretty well." Gray said.

"Yeah, but before we start buying new cars, we better clean this money." Gat said.

"We gotta find a place to hide the cash before we can worry about cleaning it." Gray said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take it to Eesh's." Gat said nonchalantly.

"Really? I didn't think she'd be down for that." Gray commented looking at Johnny skeptically.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Gat said.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

Grayson, Johnny, and Pierce were sitting in Aisha's living room with a mountain of cash on the coffee table and they were watching the news. Aisha then walked in and her eyes got big at the cash.

"Why is there a big pile of money on the coffee table?" She asked

"It's a little complicated..." Pierce began.

"We shot up a Ronin casino and stole the cash." Johnny said

"And you brought that shit here?" She asked.

"Eesh, who else we gonna trust with the money?" Gat asked sitting up straighter.

"But The Ronin know you stole it, right?" Aisha asked

"Well, they wouldn't have if we would've went with my plan." Pierce complained.

"Yeah, well, if we went with your plan, we'd still be talkin' about it." Johnny commented

"Fuck off, Gat." Pierce retorted frustrated.

"Excuse me?" Gat said aggressively standing up.

"Shut up, we're on..." Gray said grabbing Gat's arm and pulling him back down to the couch and turning up the volume on the TV…

_" ...the daring casino heist has left the police baffled. Standing next to me is Chief of Police Troy Bradshaw. Chief, how's the investigation going?"_

_"This is an investigation, Miss. Valderamma, I can't get into details."_

_"Can you say anything about the 3rd Street Saints' involvement?"_

_"I don't know what you're talkin' ab-"_

_"This leaked security footage shows the leader of the Saints, recent fugitive and Saints lieutenant Johnny Gat, as well as an unknown accomplice assaulting the casino. Obviously the 3rd Street Saints are back after a long hiatus."_

Grayson and Johnny cheered and fist bumped as they saw themselves on TV.

"Oh God..." Aisha said face palming.

""Unknown accomplice", my ass!" Pierce said angrily gesturing at the TV.

_"Miss. Valdera-"_

_"Also, reports claim that Ultor is pressing the Police Department for a quicker response."_

_"One of Ultor's investments was robbed - of course they want their money back."_

"Alright, alright, we've had our fifteen minutes. Let's clean this money." Gray said and they gathered the money and stuck it in Gray's car. He then drove off ready to clean the cash. His phone started ringing.

"Do you even know how to launder money?" Pierce said on the other line.

"It's not complicated: buy stuff one place, sell it someplace else." Gray joked.

"This ain't gonna work..." Pierce huffed.

"You really gotta relax, Pierce." Gray said as he pulled into the used car dealership.

"I heard you were looking to unload a classic." Gray said as he walked up.

"I do, but my baby doesn't come cheap." The dealer said.

"Money's no object." Gray said dealing out the price to the guy and moving the money to the car and jumping in. He drove off and Pierce called him again.

"Ronin are comin' your way! I told you this was a bad idea!" He complained.

"Let 'em come, The Ronin' aren't going to stop me..." Gray said nonchalantly. He rolled down the window and drew his pistol from his coat as a yellow bike and tuner car sped up behind him. He stuck his head out the window and shot the cars left front tire out causing the car to veer left into the bike stopping both while he gave them the finger. He pulled up to the arms dealer and jumped out.

"Word is, you're the guy to talk to about military grade weapons." Gray said to the guy.

"You look a little fancy to be starting a junta, but I got some toys I think you'll like." He said pulling out an AR-50 with an underslung grenade launcher.

Gray pulled up to the fence.

"I'm looking to unload some merch. Can you help?" Gray said motioning to the car and holding up the rifle.

"Okay, I can use all that stuff. Let's go to my stash." The fence said nodding. The fence jumped in the driver seat and they were almost immediately set upon by the Ronin. Gray cocked the rifle and began shooting down the bikes and cars chasing the pair.

"Is the whole town trying to kill you?" The fence asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Gray said as they pulled up to the fence's stash. There was a group of Ronin waiting.

"You brought The Ronin here?" The fence asked. Gray got out of the car and fired the grenade launcher killing the group. He turned back to the fence,

"Quit complaining, we're fine."

* * *

><p>After he cleaned the money he had to wait a few more days, as Carlos said he might have something on The Brotherhood. By the time he got the call he was picking his car up and syncing his phone up with the sound system.<p>

"Hey Carlos, you got something for me?" Gray asked.

"Yeah I've been talking to The Brotherhood's leader Maero." Carlos said.

"What the fuck!" Gray said.

"Hey, hey...be cool it's not so bad. Maero asked to sit down and have a chat with you...he wants to work something out before things get out of control." Carlos explained.

"Fine, where do we meet him?" Gray asked.

"The Caverns." Carlos said.

"Alright I'll meet you there." Gray said and then hung up. He left his car at the shop while he did this, he had a feeling it might be a trap and didn't want to test the car's armor yet. He hopped in the car he came to the shop in and drove off to the Caverns. Carlos was standing at the entrance with a flashlight and a Vice 9. They headed into the Caverns and eventually found their way to a huge man sitting on a bench with a sawed off double barrel next to him. He was covered in tattoos and muscle. Gray walked up to stand a few feet away.

"You Maero?" Gray asked

"That's right." He said rather civil despite his size and appearance.

"Where's your crew then?" Gray asked spreading his arms and closing the distance to stand in front of him.

"I don't need one." Maero said simply with a smirk.

"You sure about that? I could kill you right now..." Gray said cocking his gun and pointing it at Maero's head.

"No," He stood up to his full height which probably surprised him the most when he was only about two inches taller than Grayson. "you couldn't." He finished.

Gray smiled, "Alright, what do you want?"

"Listen, I'm not stupid, I know who you are. Now there's no reason for us to tear each other apart." He began

"I'm listening." Gray said patiently.

"Here's what I'm thinking: we divide Stil-"

"I hear voices this way!" A voice shouted cutting Maero off as a group of police rounded the corner and opened fire.

"Shit!" Carlos yelled as the trio took cover behind the bench. They returned fire and killed the officers easily. They navigated the caverns killing any cops that got in their way. They eventually reached a small dock with a speed boat and the trio jumped on board.

"Carlos take the wheel" Gray said as him and Maero sat down in the back.

"Head to my HQ." Maero said.

"So who does your ink?" Gray asked.

"Friend of mine, you'll meet him soon." Maero said, "Who did yours?" Maero asked.

"Old guy used to be a successful artist. Never understood why he switched to tattoos when he could have retired. I hear he passed away while I was in a coma, but My work is finished" he said shrugging his coat down to show Maero his ink.

"Nice… you know you would fit right in with The Brotherhood." Maero commented. The rest of their conversation consisted of more tattoo talk and some on piercings. They climbed out of the boat and up the stairs to where you'd have thought a bunch of bikers joined the circus. There were guys with tribal haircuts, big trucks, and more body modifications than you would think is even healthy.

"So here we are." Maero said motioning around.

"Jesus, it's like a coked-up sideshow..." Carlos said looking around with wide eyes.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" Maero asked with a smirk.

"Aren't you worried about being in the open?" Gray asked.

"People know to stay away." Maero said.

"How's my truck coming?" He asked the little shit face who helped the Rollerz keep their cars running.

"It'll be ready for the competition." Donnie stated. Gray recognized the scrawny douche bag instantly.

"Thanks Donnie." Maero said

"You know that guy?" Carlos asked quietly having noticed Grays dark look when he saw Donnie.

"Later." Gray said quickly.

"You're back!" A woman in her twenties exclaimed running up to Maero and jumping on him and rapping her legs around his waist.

"Come on, you expected anything less?" Maero said with a cocky smirk and a kiss. Gray and Carlos sat there awkwardly. He set her back down.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." She said holding her hand out to Gray having noticed him behind Maero.

"Nice to meet you." Gray said politely shaking her hand.

"Hey, I'm Carlos." Carlos introduced himself shaking her hand letting his friendly smile take over.

"I'm still Jessica..." She said shaking his hand, "Ya know, you remind me of my old house cleaner..." She joked. Carlos deflated at the racist joke.

"I'm kidding." Jessica said waving it off. Maero gently pulled her away, "I was kidding!"

"Babe, you wanna count the cash?" He said holding out a stack of bills.

"Sure..." She said taking the money and heading to the nearby counter.

"Yo Matt, you ready to work?" Maero asked the inked up and pierced guy with a guitar who fist bumped him and began grabbing his tattoo gun.

"Hey, aren't you the guitarist for the Feed Dogs?" Carlos commented to which he put up horns.

"Don't encourage him." Jessica said from the counter.

"Listen lady, you guys met at one of my concerts so I don't wanna hear it." Matt said pulling up a stool next to Maero.

"Don't you think you have enough tattoos?" Carlos said.

"Brother, I got a lotta canvas left." Maero said with a smile.

"So let's get back to business. The Brotherhood is about to come into something big and I think the Saints are gonna want to get in on the ground floor." Maero restarted turning to face Gray.

"So what's the offer?" Gray asked.

"20-80." Maero said simply.

"I'm assuming I get the 80." Gray said with annoyed sarcasm.

"Yeah, sure you do." Maero returned the sarcasm with a chuckle.

"You really expect me to take 20 and say thanks?" Gray asked raising his eyebrows.

"On your hands and fucking knees." Maero said looking Gray in the eyes.

"Look I didn't come here to waste my time. How about 40-60? But, no terrorizing the people anymore. I think that's fair." Gray said Carlos seemed surprised he was giving Maero more than they would get. "We split Stilwater evenly and because I'm asking for you to leave the people alone you get more."

"You want me to take 60 and then tell my boys they can't do what they love? How about 10-90 and no murder." Maero proposed.

"So, I get nothing and you still terrorize the people but let them live in fear?" Gray asked he was getting heated now.

"Is this a joke? I used to own Stil-" Gray was cut off.

""Used to" is right... Time's passed you by. Now you're a has-been with some burn scars." Maero said dismissively.

"Has-been you're older than me and I suggest you shut the fuck up bef-"

"You're kidding me, right?" Maero cut him off trying to jump up but Matt held him back.

"Hey man, be cool." He said trying to defuse the situation.

"You really think that a couple of washed-up bangers like you and Gat have a chance against The Brotherhood?" Maero asked.

"We'll see... let's go, Carlos." Gray said grimly and walked out. Him and Carlos stole a car and headed back to the HQ where Gray dropped Carlos off and went to get his car from the shop.

* * *

><p>Grayson slammed on the gas speeding down the road letting the over 800 horse power engine tear down the road. He had some Avenged Sevenfold blasting through the custom sound system. He had spent nearly three days while he was lying low getting music on his phone and listening to it all so he could catch back up with the times. He eventually flung into the parking lot by the HQ and did a doughnut before parking his car by some of the other Saints' cars. He headed in to the HQ and was sitting on the stairs checking out his gun when Shaundi walked up.<p>

"Hey, I got you a present." She said and held up a light bulb.

"A light bulb, just what I always wanted..." Gray said sarcastically

"Come on, you think I'd just give you a light bulb?" Shaundi said

"You're gonna make me pay for it?" Gray joked to which she smashed it on the rail breaking the top.

"A face shredder, just what I always wanted..." Gray went back to sarcasm.

"Smoke this." Shaundi said pulling out a lighter.

"I don't smoke. Besides, ever hear of a pipe?" Gray asked.

"You mean the boss of the Saints has never been high?" Shaundi asked surprised.

"No, nor do I smoke cigarettes either, that shit'll kill you and I'd like to breath when I'm thirty." Gray said.

"Oh, come on you should lighten up more. BESIDES, pipes cost money - money that can be used for drugs or shoes." Shaundi said poking fun at him.

"Ha, ha, you're a riot. So what's in the light bulb?" Gray asked.

"It's the Sons of Samedi's number one product. They call it Loa Dust." Shaundi said dragging a finger through the air.

"But you smoke it." Gray said.

"They suck at marketing, what can I say? The point is that this shit is all over campus... I mean, frats are buyin' it by the pound. If we get enough of the stuff we might find out how to make it ourselves." Shaundi suggested.

"And then we sell it for cheaper and steal their market." Gray said.

"Exactly." Shaundi said with a smile.

"How much of this stuff are we talkin'?" Gray asked.

"I dunno, 3 pounds? Two for science, one for the weekend?" Shaundi proposed.

"I can live with that." Gray said. After talking with Shaundi, Gray headed out to get them some Loa Dust. He killed some Samedi dealers and got the dust bringing it back to Shaundi for the "science project". After this Gray headed to his apartment and couldn't get the Brotherhood out of his head, more distinctly a certain mechanic who should be dead instead of someone else…

**Author's Notes: Well, there's the first few missions and I skipped the fighting Samedi dealers as I thought it was a little unnecessary to see Gray kill them. But till next time…**

**Gaudete, et perducant te in omni tempore deinceps incedas via.**


End file.
